


What happens at night reoccurred

by Magickittysloth



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha Rick, Dominating, F/F, F/M, Fear, Female Morty, Female Rick, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Rickorty, Rita - Freeform, Smut, Top Rick Sanchez, bunny morty, i need inspiration, mortica, mortycest - Freeform, omega morty, rickcest - Freeform, wolf rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magickittysloth/pseuds/Magickittysloth
Summary: Morty has pain and finds out why,Morticia has sleepless nights,Rabbit morty goes in heat,(This is probably going to be very cringy and bad you’ved been warned plz read)





	1. “There is nothing that can stop me”

“H-hey mor-ooty!” Rick slurs in Mortys waking face  
“Aww g-Geeze Rick I’m not up up for a adventure”  
“Stop bitchin”Rick spat then grabs the young male by his leg making a slight bruise from all the yanking, making morty yellp in pain  
“I-ow I can g-get myself up and your not helping the pain”morty screeched in desperate need of freedom. Rick yanked morty up by his caller to his feat “let’s go bich” 3 MINUTES LATER “R-Rick please stop dragging me around” “Shut da -belch- f-fuck up mort” Rick grabs his flask and takes morty down the basement hatch thingy (MORTYS POV) I look out to see a descent sized metal table “I don’t know how I-I’ll be able to help “ Rick crouched down to my hight I felt like I was being stalked by his aged grey blue eyes and his wrinkled face was still so hot that I could get high from —————————————————— Morty was taken out his thoughts when Rick kissed him Ricks chap lips felt like heaven and sin against Mortys sweet soft lips Morty imedeitly kissed him back with hunger and need for his grandpas alcohol ridden mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and to be continued


	2. ~Morty~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of chapter 1

(RICKS POV)  
Morty kissed back...he’s letting me kiss him is...is it just teen hormones?  
———————————————————————-  
Morty pulled back for air breathing heavily   
He then grinds his growing erection against his own thighs with a small whimper “R-Rick?”  
Rick growls and picks morty up and drops the younger male on the table “shut up you little   
s-shit” he then grabs ahold of Mortys shirt and yanked the thin fabric apart and off of morty,  
Morty whined as he saw his shirt get ruined  
Rick than pulls out a pair of cuffs and a syringe filled with odd liquids   
(MORTYS POV)  
I look up to see a pair of cuffs around my wrist tied Down to the table under me  
My body is already in pain I feel restricted from moving   
I turned my attention back to Rick   
“R-Rick what’s going on?”  
It felt like less than a second went by when I had my pants and boxers on and a needle not being inside my neck   
—————————————————————————-  
“O-ow this hurts” morty yelled... his mouth soon turned silent when Rick roughly kissed him forcefully sliding his tongue in to Mortys mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick admits to claiming morty

Rick watched his grandson slowly calm down as the pain and numbness took over the young males body  
(RICKS POV)  
“~Morty your going to find out what happens when you walk around in boxers when I’m home~” I said lewdly in Mortys ear “again”  
(MORTYS POV)  
“No w-what are you going to do to me”   
———————————————————————  
Morty was holding back a moan when Rick niped at his ear to shut the stuttering morty beside him  
“Shut up your going to bet rickity wrecked (burp) biiich” Rick said   
N-no Rick I want to lose my virginity to a woman!” Morty said panicked   
“Shush you lost it long ago when you were asleep“  
Morty started to cry when he felt something slimy around his cock   
Morty looked down to see Rick scarf down his cock not gagging   
Morty moned loudly   
“See morty you like it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me ideas


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny morty gose into heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hardly know anything about alpha Omega‘s and betas  
> —————————————————————  
> In the society of betas there are very few omegas. Alphas of which are slightly feared by omegas and betas. omegas are treated like dirt and are very lower ranked then the betas and alphas.  
> —————————————————————  
> Rick is an alpha Morty is a omega Beth is an alpha Jerry is a beta and summer is a  
> alpha  
> —————————————————————  
> In the story I’m going to be making it so they have animal body parts and are able to fully turn into animals whenever they want to (IDK)

In the society of betas there are very few omegas. Alphas of which are slightly feared by omegas and betas. omegas are treated like dirt and are very lower ranked then the betas and alphas.  
————————————————————————  
Morty hopped down the stairs as he was approaching the dining room where the family was already seated for breakfast. “Morty why are you so late for breakfast? Beth asked with slight concern  
“You already started eating?” Rick walked into the room with his wolf tail lashing behind him

"Good morning dad" Beth said with a smile horse ears not detecting his sound of walking in  
"M-morty we have to go" rick said with his ears sticking up in alert  
"O-ok" morty stated then replyed   
"Let's go"rick barked


	5. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts

After a long boring adventure of the two stealing a amulet they finely got to go home  
“Hey R-Rick” morty said whith a low whine   
“*sigh* what morty?” Rick growls after smelling a wiff of omega heat  
“I-i thinkI’mgoingintoheatearly” morty said as fast as possible   
Rick growls in anger at the smol 15 moon old next too him   
“YOU DUMB SON OF A BICTH!!!!”rick roared   
Morty flinched and cried out a sobb of apologies a pain strick hitting his rear   
Rick can smell the heat flaming of the bunny hybrid from being so close to a alpha   
The smell makes Rick eyes turn feral warning him about a upcoming rut


	6. Authors note

Should I continue this?  
I need some ideas as well


	7. Mistakes were made

Ricks eyes turned into slits making morty even more upset. The tears didn’t stop, morty curled his body in he’s seat wishing he was home right now.

Ricks POV   
My eyes never left the small omega. His scent was intoxicating. I reach over and grabbed the omega by the ears/hair. His wailing stoped as I bit my fangs into the soft spot on his neck. His wailing began once more but loud pleas were coming from him. He’s no longer just “a omega” he’s now “my omega”. I put the ship on a self driving and throw my omega into the back of the ship. He looks up to me in fright and lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry please give me ideas


End file.
